


Over Remedied

by Kuma5335, Mayomayomay



Series: Inspired by To Pieces For You [10]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ahegao, Anal, Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Dirty Talk, F/F, Finger Sucking, Futanari, Gen, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partner Swapping, Rough Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma5335/pseuds/Kuma5335, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayomayomay/pseuds/Mayomayomay
Summary: Mission of the day turns into so much more for the two fusion lovers. Garnet's sudden situation goes deeper than she expected when she starts to tease Pearl and Bixbite into new human customs. Intense plot intensifies





	1. External Medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Pieces For You (Steven Universe Story) (Editing)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210079) by [Mayomayomay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayomayomay/pseuds/Mayomayomay). 



My eyes widened when I heard her cry out in pain. What had gotten a hold of her that she'd cry out? I growled as I tried forcing my face off of the tree's trunk. I told her we should have brought Amethyst and Pearl on this mission.

When I heard her growl in frustration and pain I just barely managed to turn my face.

My eyes widened.The plant like corruption had her wrists restrained. I watched as it dragged her into the air. My frown deepened when I noticed acid like fluid was destroying her uniform and burning her the more she fought.

"Garnet, you gotta quit moving!"

" If I do that," the vines wrapped tightly around her middle and thighs squeezing. She grunted in pain. "Then neither one of us will get free!"

When it began caressing her I snapped and my wind picked up...

 

I tapped the top of the bubble panting as I walked over to my now motionless girlfriend.She was covered still in the fluid.

"Garnet?"I watched her chest rise and fall as a groan escaped from her.

"Are you okay?"She didn't want to answer me for some reason.When the next sound came out of her I froze.She moaned.

It was a sound I knew well but she didn't just moan anything she moaned my name.

"B-Bixbite..." I frowned and crouched over her carefully.

"You poor thing." I stroke her head in worry. "What did it do to you... can you move?"She shook her head, twitching. I sighed as I glanced around. _Not in the open..._

I picked her up causing her to shutter.Finding shelter wasn't hard... pleasing her would be.I hated corrupted gems like those.Once I had got a fire going in our small nook I turned to her. It was getting dark.

I kissed her gently on the lips then sighed.

"I didn't like when it was touching you..." I admitted stroking a finger over a burn on her side. She simply grasped at my clothes looking at me...I pulled her visors away,

She needed me to negate the effects the toxins would have in her. She had been exposed to it the longest. I also had to get it off of her. She looked at me pleadingly.

I said nothing as I licked some off her cheek. My uniform disappeared from my body. I wasn't used to taking the lead but I'd have to for this.I flushed as I nipped at her neck and listened to the resulting moan.

As most of her clothes were destroyed in the fight I leaned over her to tease her nipples with my own as I ran my hand slowly down her body aiming for her cunt,

"Ah!"

"Hang on. I'll get it all off of you."

I licked down her body getting more of the sap off. I felt myself getting wet as I watched her melt under me.

Pressing my hands into her thighs I spread her gazing at her beautiful entrance.

"Ah! Bixbite don't..." She begged quietly in embarrassed.

"S-sorry..."

As enjoyable as it was too  stare I had to make sure all the sticky sap was cleaned from her. That corrupt gem released this intoxicating substance, if I didn't relieve her from it and remove it, it would have an effect on her psyche and her gems.

Leaning back towards her I didn't hesitate to dive into her mound. I took a lick of her dripping pussy before sticking my tongue deep inside of her.

"Ahh!" She moaned again. "B-Bixbite no! D-don't Ah! So good..."

She trembled as she wasn't her usual quiet dominant self.My eyes opened with an idea. Turning around I looked back at her shyly as I hovered my soaked cunt over her face.

I didn't have to wait to see what she would do as I started eating her out again. She grabbed my waist and pulled me down onto her face devouring me.

My cry was muffled as she dug her nose and tongue into me. When she slapped my ass I jumped and moaned into her.I felt her smug expression against me and smirked as I thought of the idea to remove it.

Slowly my eyes wandered...without warning, I slipped a digit into her puckered entrance. I felt her tense and cry out in surprise and pleasure. This was not something we explored often but I knew it was her weakness.

"Bixbite!" She whined in an embarrassed pleasure as she pulled away from my snatch to complain. I fingered her ass gently as slipped my tongue deeper in her pussy to fuck her.

She began to squeal, "R-Right there!"

_~S-Scarlet you're being selfish.~_

Crystal complained.

_~I...I can't help it. It's not every day we get to see her fall from grace.~_

I rolled my eyes.

_~Besides, it's not like we are immune to the sap...~_

_~Fine, she'll need both of us then and...I have an idea.~_

I shrugged as we defused.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Crystal pulled up from Scarlet with a groan her added weight forcing Garnet to delve back into Scarlet Beryl.

"Ugh!" Her muffled moan.

Sliding off, Crystal shoved her partner to the side. Their weakened lover whined in protest.

"Garnet..." Crystal called her name gently causing the fusion's eyes to snap open in a mild surprise.The Quartz smiled shyly down at her before grabbing her sapped covered hand.She started on Sapphire's gem knowing Ruby well enough to know that's what she would want.

Her tongue glazed over it in a long slow stroke. Sure enough, a thin layer of frost coated her tongue as the fusion and her counter squealed again.She was really sensitive now. She'd have to move things along. Licking her gem clean she moved to her fingers sucking each digit into her mouth as Garnet watched.

The fusion could only focus on that so much though as her other partner thrusted her legs up against her body fingering her.Garnet was never a verbal beggar. She liked to give pleasure rather then receive it, to show her love, but they could already see the pleading look in her eyes.

Once Crystal finished licking the Ruby gem clean she started on that half of her body, licking down her arm and into her armpit.

She flinched "C-Crystal." the petite gem glanced up at her and smiled with each lick she shared her magic to help the gem.

"I- If you do that I—" She squirmed against Scarlet's fingers as she moved faster. She gave a shout as she reached a limit.

"Her gems are cleaned of it." Crystal shared this news as she placed small loving pecks to their spent fusion.

"Come here then. She's not finished." Crystal perked up at the words and crawled to her Red Beryl. She stared at her aroused lover that still twitched painfully even though she had just came. She stroked her thumb over her erect clit. Crystalline frowned.

"We didn't move quick enough..."

"Now what?" The Quartz pondered the question as Scarlet pulled her in front of Garnet caressing the smaller gem's body.

She whispered the plan into the Scarlet's ear before stroking the bud more. Garnet whined and opened her eyes to gaze upon both gems.

"Garnet, I want you..." The petite gem climbed on top the fusion and grinded against her sex. Garnet tensed as she locked eyes with the gem that sat behind Crystal, as she pressed her new sex against Garnet’s entrance lightly. She shuddered as her own member slowly began to grow under the small gem grinding against her.

Crystal squealed in surprise much to her embarrassment and when she was about to lift herself to help Garnet to enter she was thrown for a surprise when the fusion lifted her by her thighs and shoved inside. Her eyes widened as she stretched her out with one forceful push. Tears came to her eyes at the unexpected tightness and feeling of bliss..

"Crystal..." She snapped back to focus staring down at the worried fusion. Why was she worried? She placed her hands over her small chest breathing heavily as she wiggled.

"I want you..."she moaned and clenched down on her sex, if she didn't move soon Crystal didn't know what she'd do.

It was Garnet's turn to moan again as Scarlet pushed into her core and grabbed the Crystal from behind.

"It's okay Garnet, she likes it rough."  Beryl smirked as she rubbed at the gem's small breasts.

"S-shut up Scarlet!" At her words and the Quartz's cute, timid look, the fusion couldn't help but thrust up into her once more. They both moaned their pleasure. Garnet grasped Crystal's hips with trembling hands as Scarlet thrusted into her pussy again.

Garnet couldn't take it when her shaft pushed deeper into the small woman as she grinded on the fusion trying to match her speed.

Scarlet watched as Crystal began losing her control more and more. When she caught Garnet’s eyes she knew the meaning of the look she gave her and grinned.

Crystal already felt the urgency rising in her higher and higher and with every thrust Garnet seemed to pull an even louder cry then the last.

"W-What Scarlet.." The petite gem glanced back at her in confusion as she pressed a hand into her back forcing her liar forward onto Garnet.

"S-Scarlet what are you—" Her question was cut off when she felt Scarlet's member grind against her backside. Her eyes widened as she moved to sit up...Only she couldn't.

"G-Garnet wait," the fusion held the smaller gem to her as Crystal's other lover press against her second entrance. "Wait! You guys I can't-"

Scarlet caressed her gem trying to calm her, "Are you afraid?" Crystal's eyes widened again  as she glanced back at her the best she could.

"...N-no..." she groaned as Garnet continued  to grind into her slowly.

"Then what's wrong?" the small gem looked back at the fusion...how was she to answer?

"I...I can't take it," she frowned as the blush spread across her face. "It'll feel too good..."

Scarlet laughed at her words, "You'll be just fine." Crystal gritted her teeth as Scarlet began to push into her ass. The small gem whined in pleasure as she started to cum before Scarlet could finish rooting her.

"...Crystal, I haven't even started yet and you've cum," The Quartz glared back at her. "and you called me selfish." Scarlet smirked.

"...she said that?" Garnet chuckled as she thrusted her hips a bit more forceful "To enjoy two dicks at the same time so much, you have to be _very_ perverted too." By Garnet's teasing and words it would seem she was better.

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it, Garnet!” Scarlet added, finally hilting herself into the smaller gem. She could also feel Garnet inside of Crystal, making everything seem even tighter.

"Shut up! Shut up!!" Tears of embarrassment came to her eyes as she threw her temper tantrum, interrupting Scarlet mid-sentence before she could spill some of her dirty secrets. Both her partners snickered at that.

Garnet wiped the tears out of Crystal’s face as she thrusted deeper inside of her, the vulnerable state of her partner made her more hot and bothered, her hips worked the girl harder, seeking to satisfy the unreacheable pleasure that she was feeling.  
“Isn’t she cute?” Scarlet leaned over the pale blue gem as her own cock was gripped by Crystal’s ministrations. “She acts all shy but she just loses it when she’s getting some. Every fiber of her wants it, screams for it!” Scarlet starts to hump faster into Crystal’s ass, both gems filling her completely.

“Shameless.” Garnet laughs a little, laconically. Her cock sending electrical waves into the smaller gem at every thrust. “Naughty,” she continued, feeling how hot and wet Crystal was getting. Thrusting once more time, harder “In heat!”

 

Crystal mewled in response, all manner of words nonexistent as her tongue hung out of her mouth in a gripping euphoria. Her eyes rolled upwards as they found a pace pounding into her. She moaned her pleasure repeatedly, as they seized her body. Crystal tried to grit her teeth hard, not wanting to spill how much she was loving every second of her pounding, but fingers found its way into her mouth, forcefully opening it. Every attempt to hold what was going on in her head, her body, was an exercise in futility.

A set of hands suddenly groped her buttcheeks, making Crystal yelp, as she didn’t know from who this was coming from. The hands moved vigorously, spreading her ass cheeks further and giving a bit more space for Scarlet thrust more into.

Scarlet pushed against Crystal harshly once more, pressing her whole body on her partner and sandwiching Crystal between Garnet and herself.

The pale blue gem’s moans were muffled, Garnet’s body made sure of imprisoning her completely, making Crystal feel all the heat coming from both sides, squishing  her between their bodies completely. She was melting in the heat of the bodies, any and all other sensations disappearing.

In the outside, the thrusting did not subside for a second. Scarlet climbed Crystal’s body as she seeked for her other lover attention. Garnet looked up to see a very horny Scarlet, panting heavily as her face shriveled a bit from all the pleasure penetrating her core. It took a little effort, but Garnet reached for her lips, making out with her desperately. All three of them were one, panting in screaming in unison, their hips swaying frantically as they try to quench their lust for each other.

“N-no, I’m cumming...I—” Crystal could feel her body overflow with their sticky cum as she herself reached her limit with another startled squeal. She laid motionless between her two lovers as her juices and theirs leaked out of her profusely, leaving her twitching.

“I don’t think she can take any more.” Scarlet laughed through her nose as she pulled from the the babbling Quartz.

“Did we overdo it?” Garnet mumbled, snickering.

“Nah, I’m telling you, she loved it. What about you though, Garnet? Feeling any better?”

“I’m fine” she answered, sighing. “Way more than fine”.

Crystal was too exhausted to utter a word, the only thing coming out of her mouth was a long groan of pleasure that made the other two laugh. Garnet was able to reach the two small gems and nest next to them in a light hug. They’re too spent to move, and they’ll probably be grounded there for a while.


	2. After Math

A long and loud “pwiing” is heard as the pad of teleportation is activated. Walking out of the blue stream is Garnet, carrying two unconscious gems. Crystal over her shoulders, and Scarlet under her arm, both are sound sleep as Garnet observes the ambiance around her.

“Oh, Garnet!” Exclaims one familiar voice, calling the attention of the taller gem.

At the kitchen’s island, drinking a cup of tea, is Pearl, looking at the bigger fusion with wide eyes.

“Pearl,” Garnet says, acknowledging her presence in the room. With another quick glance, she saw that no one else was present.

“Is something the matter? Why is Scarlet and Crystal unfused? Did something happen?” A hurried voice calls the attention of the fusion again, making her turn to the smaller gem.

“Pearl. Calm down.” Garnet’s quick to sooth Pearl’s worries. “We just ran into a bit of a situation. We are fine. They are fine.” Feeling that Pearl is still not satisfied with the answer she cuts Pearl off before she could manage another word. “Hold on”.

Garnet then turns and go in the direction of the Temple’s door. She disappears inside putting the two smaller gems down in her room to rest and recover from their...activities.

Returning from within the Temple and confronting her worried teammate would now be the interesting part. The still steaming-hot tea was in Pearl’s hands, shaking just a little. The gem feared the worst as she knew how much of a disgusting creature they had been up against. Treacherous bastards, they could be.

“I’m back.” Announced Garnet, as she directs herself towards the pale gem.

“Oh, Garnet! What happened there? Why were they unconscious?!” creases appeared on her forehead as well as her eyebrows.

Garnet couldn’t help but laugh, reminiscing, making Pearl even more confused. It hadn’t happened long ago, so the memories were still very fresh in her head.

“They are just sleeping,” Garnet leaned over the kitchen’s island, as Pearl gave her tea a tentative sip, with a still confused face. “We had a bit of fun after poofing the monster, I think they overdid it just a bit.” Garnet shrugged.

Pearl’s crease just intensified after the last statement, the tea also running more bitter in her throat than the usual.

“Fun?” Questioned the pale gem, her voice almost cracking. “How could facing that  – that _thing_ be any kind of _fun_?!” Her hands move upwards to show her turmoil.

Garnet’s smile didn’t falter for a fraction of a second hearing Pearl’s disarray. She reached for her visor and then lift it a bit, showing her three eyes and her complete face. One could see how sincere Garnet’s face truly was. But one couldn’t be prepared to see her honesty turn into a suggestive smile, full of hidden truths.

“Let’s just say that Crystal might wake up a little... _Sore_.” Garnet couldn’t hide from her teammate as she spoke, revealing just a little bit of her profane manner.

If Pearl wasn’t ready for Garnet’s smile and comment, she was less ready when Garnet just winked one of her three eyes at her before putting her visors back on her face, hiding once more what could be a secretive smile, the kind that left Pearl’s insides coiling and tossing at the sudden realization. Which also managed to leave her without speech for the rest of that day. But it gave her a lot to think about.

When Bixbite came out of the Temple the following day it was her turn to run into Pearl but it wasn’t exactly in the usual way. Pearl was up in the loft this morning doing some simple cleaning when the two gems spotted each other.

“Pearl–” The taller gem had only just started with a small smile when said gem panicked.

 

“Bixbite!” Pearl’s duster leaves her hands. She fumbles with it for a bit, before she finally succeeds in catching it and turns to her with an awkward half smile. “Oh, uh how are you?” Her face contoured in a strange way. “I mean, uh are you okay?”

“Um… Yea, I–” Bixbite started, but Pearl cuts her off mid-sentence.

“Are you sore?”

Silence looms over the room as both gems stare at each other. Bixbite was confused, but she was quick to connect the words together with facts. She  _was_ a little bit sore down in her bottom area; a dirty little secret Scarlet noticed after they fused. Just before she could say anything though, Pearl coughs and catches her attention.

“Um, I mean... you're fine!” Pearl laughs nervously and her face starts to blush as she inches towards the balcony. “I uh...anyways! Gotta get back to cleaning bye!”

“Pearl, wait!” she tries to stop the smaller gem from her quick retreat. “Do you know where Garnet-” And she was gone out the balcony doors in Steven’s room. “No? Okay, I’ll look, don’t worry about it…” she mumbled to herself.

 

_Bixbite Pov_

 

I watched where Pearl left from for a moment more before the warp pad activated drawing my eyes. A frown appeared on my face as she approached.

“Did you tell her?” I complained in a low voice. She wrapped her arm around my waist in greeting.

“No…” a sigh of relief escaped me. “Not _directly_...”

“Garnet!” My face heated and I grew anxious in embarrassment as I smacked her arm. She gave me a cheeky smirk and crossed her arms.

“I was suggestive with my words… She caught the hint though.” I chewed on my lip as I didn’t quite know what to say to my partner.

“...Well...is there a reason why you...I don’t know. What did you even say?” I looked at the balcony doors where Pearl fled through. “She couldn’t get away any faster…”

“It’s fun to see her face…” Garnet admits, “Besides, she should probably know by now, right? We’ve not been exactly quiet in the temple before.” My eyes widen.

“And who’s fault is that?” her answer was almost as bad as her comment.

“You didn’t hear me screaming now, did you?”

“Well! I — anyway!” I waved her away as she chuckled at me. “What purpose does this serve? Just to humiliate me?” I frowned as I looked back at her for the answer. Truly, we had never involved the other two before in any sort of known way. What was different? What had changed? What did Garnet have in mind? We were both rather modest for the most part so informing Pearl of our...activities was rather new. What was the older fusion up too?

“No, though that is an added bonus, you’ll just have to follow my lead. You’ll start to see what, or rather why, I'm doing this soon enough.”

Garnet approaches me and locks her face in against my neck, making me tremble just a little. She was laughing, and her hands became active as she groped me around my waist. My hands automatically went to hers, but I eeped as I felt her teeth dig into my neck.

“Wai — wait! Garnet? People...” I sighed loudly as she squeezed me just right in her arms. “People could…The others could-” She nibbled my ear, probing just a bit with her tongue. “The others could _see_ us!”

My only answer was Garnet’s little laugh, her hands teasing me, tempting me to give up on fighting her and just enjoy it, to not care where we were. Unbeknownst to me, in the corner of the room, an incredibly flushed Pearl was watching us from afar. When had she come back in?

I flushed further when I had noticed her there, but somehow I knew Garnet wouldn’t just stop and if I was honest I didn’t want her to. Also, I didn’t want to call Pearl out as she didn’t leave. Despite her embarrassment, there was a curiosity there, an intrigue, a lustful desire and I felt if I called her out it would be like telling her those feelings were bad. Besides–I gasped as my love grasped both of my sore cheeks squeezing firmly– Garnet knew she was there. She had to know. I think I was starting to see what Garnet wanted me to _see_.

 

In the following days, I noticed that Pearl watched me more inquisitively, looking at me when she thought I hadn’t noticed. She reverted back to awkward old Pearl, back to when I was new at the temple...

 

I entered the temple after a quick pass by the Big Donut, carrying some paper bags; some for me and some for Amethyst, because I knew if I didn’t she would just steal mine instead. As I entered, the first person I encounter instead was Pearl. She was solving a puzzle while murmuring thoughtfully to herself. I wonder if it’s a new one. I don’t remember a single puzzle she didn’t solve by herself yet.

“Oh, hey, P—”

“Bixbite!” she practically squealed, hitting her hands over the puzzle and making it fly everywhere causing a big mess.

“Oh! Are you… Okay? That was quite the reaction there.”

“Absolutely, magnificent, I'm okay!” Her smile was kinda creeping me out. “Why would you think I wouldn’t be, I’m perfect! Everything is fine, I’m just,” she coughs a little, fussing with her hands over her lap, “just doing some puzzles...” she starts to laugh real awkward like.

“Yea… I kinda could… see that…” I hesitated to answer back a little. I smiled, trying to give her my support. I opened one of the bags slowly pulling one of the donuts out. “Do you… um… want any help with that?”

Pearl flushes as she looks around quickly realizing the mess she made by accident, which wasn't something she does… at least not on purpose. “No, I’m… I’m finished, actually.”

“You’ve… finished?” I raised a brow, taking a bite of my glazed donut.

“Yes, I’m finished.” She says confidently, but she is flushing harder now.

“Halfway through?” I grinned. Garnet kinda gave me a crash course on how to embarrass Pearl, so I was trying it out, and her face was priceless.

For some reason, she doesn’t like to back down, so I was just pushing her to see her reaction. My cheeks grew red as I noticed it was basically what Garnet did to me often. Anyway…

“Yes! I mean…” Pearl stammered and her eyes started to gaze around, and then out of the blue, her eyes widened. “I mean, I…” Her gem started to glow and a little object flew out of Pearl’s pearl. “I’m receiving a call, so that’s why!”

“Are you?” I took another bite as I press her again.

“Yes!” She raised her voice as she thought she found the perfect excuse. She unlocked the phone and dashed off of the couch, making a bee-line over to the bathroom, flawlessly.

Flawlessly, it would seem… if she wasn’t holding the phone upside down. I was lucky that all of my donuts didn’t spurt out of my mouth as I laughed.

 

I began to notice this new found and sudden interest in her new phone. If she used to use it periodically before, now she pulled the thing out of her pearl quite often, sometimes she even gets distracted while _cleaning_ . When I saw her stop cleaning the house to sneak way to start playing with the stupid thing I decided that my curiosity was peaked. I looked up at the loft. Amethyst was reading her _Pretty Hairstylist_ manga… whatever that was. I didn’t want to bother her exactly, but I couldn’t help but ask,

“So, um, Amethyst?” I called to her, and she stopped reading and looked at me with slightly raised eyebrows.

“Yea, dude?”

“So, what’s up with Pearl?” I asked, and then I realized that what I had said wasn’t self-explanatory enough. I blushed a little and decided to explain myself, even if that would make me look... more like a stalker. “Um, she’s been looking at her phone a lot recently, and has been… rather distracted.”

Amethyst raised one of her eyebrows more and then shared a quick look over at Pearl before snickering.

“Oh, I don’t know what she’s up to, but I _kinda_ like her face,” Amethyst’s voice faded into a suppressed laugh. She climbed the bed, putting her book down. She nudged me and whispered, “Look at her, she’s so into it!”

“I know. Just the other day she was dusting off the couch and her eyes just suddenly  went wide.” I shifted as I spoke low. “She took the phone and started… Texting.” I tried the word out. Not really used to it.

Amethyst made a huge effort not to laugh out loud, and then with a surprised whisper she asked: “In the middle of dusting?!”

I nodded, looking at Pearl. She was acting rather curious.

“Well, she's been texting that Pizza Girl lately but I wonder if she has been contacting that pink haired woman we'd met.” Amethyst nudged me again, smiling lasciviously. “It's rare seeing Pearl interested in someone so maybe this time she's trying to get into her pants?”

I didn't answer and just looked at Pearl again. I've heard about this mystery woman that looks suspiciously like Rose but I hadn’t put much thought into it. I wonder if she _has_ been contacting her. My cheeks and ears blush. It was none of my concern… But I couldn't help but be curious about it.

“Hey, P!” Amethyst shouted, shapeshifting into a bird to quickly fly down to her.

Pearl whole body trembled as she stopped what she was doing and hid her phone behind her back faster than she or I could blink. _Very_ subtle.

“Whatcha doin?” Amethyst landed and kept trying to sneak over her, but Pearl just kept turning and evading the mischievous gem.

“A- Amethyst, please!” It was a scared squeak. _I_ would probably be able to catch her phone if I were there… No. That would be impolite.

“Ooooh, C'mon, P! Are you texting that hot girl from the rock show?!”

“What I'm doing, and who I'm texting, is none of your concern!” Pearl puts some backbone into her once feeble voice, successfully making Amethyst back away, snickering.

The situation was serious enough, but Pearl almost cyan blue face was a hard thing to stare at without laughing.

“Oh, yea? Then why your nips so hard?” Amethyst brows raised with a smug smile.

I swear I saw some life leave Pearl's mouth with her gasp. My ears heat up as I couldn't help but glance down towards her chest before she could hide it away. She covered them in an instant and looked at herself. At that moment, I didn't know she could be bluer than blue... It was such an intriguing gradient I must say.

However, it was then that I clearly noticed there wasn't anything different from normal and it hit me that Amethyst had been bluffing and Pearl had fallen right in.

This time, Amethyst didn't hide it. She snorted hard as she started to laugh, hands clenching her stomach.

“Dude! Your face!” Amethyst said.

A nerve popped on Pearl's forehead as she realized, she’d been tricked! The angry gem scowled at Amethyst but didn't say anything and just left the area with quite the heavy stomps. At least as heavy as she could with her small frame.

She entered the temple room just after everything, leaving me to look at her from the distance.

 

After everything, Amethyst went away and left me alone in the house, seemingly amused. Steven was nowhere near, Pearl just entered the temple and I was waiting for Garnet to show up. Since I didn't have anything to do while I was waiting I picked Amethyst's book and started to read a little.

After a while, Garnet showed up carrying a basket of clothes. I perked up as soon as she entered, lowering the book from my hands as I walk towards her.

“Can you help me with it?” She asks, showing me a smile that I know oh too well. These kinds of smirks only meant one thing but I let it slip by, as it was becoming a common occurrence in the past few days.

I carry the basket of clothes for her as we walk towards the kitchen’s Island. Not long after we started to fold the clothes, the temple’s room opens as Pearl leaves and walks inside the bathroom.

My eyebrows crease as I look at Garnet in confusion. Pearl had no reasons to enter the bathroom. She doesn't eat like Amethyst so she doesn't need to use them like humans do.

“Did we forget Steven's towels?” I asked, thinking this was the only possible motive for Pearl to enter the bathroom like that.

After a moment of silence, Garnet looked at me with the same smirk and said in her usual monotone voice. “Maybe you should check it out.”

I was too focused to notice what Garnet could have implied by those words, so in the end, I didn't link her smirk to her phrase. I went to the bathroom to check on the towels, entering without knocking.

As soon as I entered the bathroom my jaw dropped like an anvil, and my face got hotter than a furnace as I saw something that I would never imagine. Pearl was sitting on the toilet, shirt raised as she was trying to strike what I only could call a sexy, revealing pose, pointing her cell phone at herself.

Her B cup tits were exposed to the world, her pale skin contrasted even further with her blue nipples making them pop out, even more, drawing your attention to them. There was no hiding that her nipples were hard with the way they were perked up.

My heart started to beat faster as my face scrunched up in a nervous smile, what I was seeing made me lost all track of thought as I couldn't take my eyes away from her boobs.

Pearl by this point had lost all of her colors just to quickly get flushed and blue again. She also didn't know what to say or do for some several seconds, but then she pulled her shirt down to cover herself, and I could finally stare at her face instead of her tits. I don’t know what got into me, not being able to break my stare from her breasts like that.

I licked my lips as I averted my eyes off her, stumbling with my words. “I… I… thought you came for… towels. Not to… Erm… I was just going to…” my throat dried as tried to find words to explain myself, but I couldn't. “Nevermind! Sorry. I should've…. Sorry, I'll leave!”

After that, I turned away and quickly closed the door behind me. Noticing now that I was breathing hard and a little hot and bothered.

 

_Pearl POV_

After I escaped from Amethyst’s harassment, of sorts, I was more than glad that I stepped inside of my room. Inside, I took some breaths to relax my temper, so I wouldn’t accidentally sink in the water.

After I’ve cool down a bit, I let a loud sigh. “Sometimes, I swear she is just too much.”

Still with my brows a little tense, I unlocked my cell phone to text again. ‘Sorry, I’m back.’

‘Did you get yourself busy with cleaning again?’ Sabina quipped, and sent me a ‘lol’ just after this, and I’m glad that Kiki gave me some lessons in new acronyms humans used nowadays.

‘No, it was just Amethysts being… well, herself.’ I walked further into the center waterfall as I climbed one of them to reach the island, making the utmost care to not water my cell phone in the process.

‘Oh, that’s the purple one, right?’ My phone buzzed with the message.

‘Yes, indeed she is. She was inquiring me about who I was… texting.’

‘That sounds lame’ she texts me back quite fast. ‘This is not her business.’

‘Exactly what I told her’ I said, after reaching the island. I sighed again and as I sent another message. ‘I’m glad that at least someone gets it.’

‘Were you alone with her?’ Sabina questioned, and I looked at my phone. Well… now that she asked…

‘Bixbite was there… but I think she was just… looking.’

‘Just looking, huh? Is she your admirer too?’

My cheeks blushed when I’ve read the message.

‘No! Well, although, we’ve been… kinda… strange, recently.’

‘That sounds interesting. Is this Bixbite the one with the gem in the hands or the between eyes one?’ I sighed again. Well, I understand that it must be a little difficult to keep notes, but she should have them by name by now, right?

‘Between eyes…’

‘Well, that sounds like an interesting story, pearly, do tell.’

 

It took a little of time to explain because she started to inquire a lot of details that I thought she wouldn’t be interested in, so we got busy for some hours as I specified what exactly happened between those days with Bixbite and I and… well, Garnet.

‘...and Garnet just grabbed her butt in front of you, where you could watch?’

‘Yes! They’ve been doing things like that the whole week and I don’t know why. Well, sure sometimes I could… _hear_ both of them, but they didn’t know that. But now… they are being more… public.’

‘Did the other one, Amethyst, also see any of that?’

That was an interesting question, in fact, I don’t know if she did or not. Amethyst wouldn’t hide if she saw Garnet teasing Bixbite that way, she would likely tease them for doing so publicly.

‘I don’t think so. She tends to be more… vocal when she sees something like that. Just the other day Garnet was biting and sucking Bixbite neck, her hands on her inner thighs! She probably thought I couldn’t see them!’

‘Oh, gosh… this is kinda getting me going…’

‘Going… where?’ I raised one of my eyebrows as I didn’t understand this sudden change of topics.

‘Pearl, god, you’re so innocent lol’

I scowled at my screen. What could this human mean by saying that I'm innocent? She's the one unaware of a 1000-year-old war between my race on this very planet! The nerve. Just as I'm about to let Sabina know my thoughts about her behavior, my phone buzzed again, and I lost my words completely as my face heated up. My throat went dry in seconds, making me gulp.

She had sent me a photo of herself but, besides being the first time since I saw her at the concert, she was a bit… underdressed.

Her ample, tanned breasts were free, and I immediately bit my lip as I looked at her big… tits, but also at both of her pink nipples. They were pierced with rings, making them quite evident. I draw a breath as anxiety _and_ something else I couldn’t quite place filled me. I never had seen nipples being pierced like that before. My first thought after seeing their rings was that it might be painful, but it excited me so much. My hands didn't respond, and I didn't know what to say anyway.

Also, that would be the first time that I saw a human naked for _me_ , and apparently I was so wrong on how I would feel about that. It was as if someone flipped a switch I didn't know I had.

Before I could recover from her move, my screen shows that someone was calling. _Sabina_ was calling me. I, unconsciously, hit the answer button and my trembling hands brought my phone to my ears.

“ _Hello, Pearl…”_

Oh, my Stars. Was her voice always so sultry like this? In a moment, goosebumps crawled all over my body as every thought in my head jumped out of the window.

“S-Sabina…” I managed to say in return but felt I was only making a fool of myself.

“ _Sorry,”_ she chuckled, but I felt an undertone of lascivious and mischief that made me tremble. _“I forgot my puppies were out.”_

 _“_ Those didn't remotely look like dogs…” my voice was still weak, and I couldn't find words properly. It was just too much, I was still thinking about her – that wonderful picture – and now her voice was so… it was like she was playing a trick on my account.

“ _Oh, my wonderful, innocent Pearl…”_ she snickered. I couldn’t help but become hot by her words. “ _you make my hands want to travel places…”_

At first, I thought my interest in her went only by her pink hair, but after I finally decided to call her back… since then I noticed how wrong I was about her. She was… interesting. The way she _treats_ me… my eyes suddenly went wide when I heard her moan.

“ _Oh, forgive me, Pearly… I didn’t intend to make you hear that… it overwhelmed me.”_

 _“_ I… don’t know what you’re talking about…” If she didn’t intend to show me that, I… at least managed to act as if I didn’t hear anything.

Sabina chucked to my response and my cheeks become hotter as I - even when I feigned ignorance - thought about what was happening right now. That moan, there couldn’t be any kind of mistake to what she’s doing.

“ _I understand why Garnet wanted to tease you so much like that…”_

My eyebrows knitted when I heard her. I never thought of the possibility that she was doing it on purpose, just so I could see. I spent some seconds thinking about that, then Sabina cut into my thoughts.

“ _Oh, Pearly, I wish I could see your face…”_ She stuttered in the beginning as if she was trying to hold something back.

My eyes went wide with the idea she gave me. With trembling hands, I open my cell phone camera as I aimed it towards my face to take a… “selfie”. I looked at it for a second, noticing how embarrassed and coy I looked, but at least I looked natural. I gulped and sent her the picture.

I could hear her phone buzz through the call.

 _“Oh, what?”_ Her voice sounded aggravated.

“Um, look at your…” I sighed. “It was me.”

“ _Oh_ !” She snickered as a response, “ _I thought someone was disturbing me at this hour.”_ A moment of silence passed as I waited for her response. “ _Oh, Pearl… you took this just now? You look so flushed, it’s adorable!”_

My cheek heated up more, as she teased me. “D- did you like it?”

“ _Mmhmmm…”_ she mumbled, and then she draws a sharp breath suddenly. She was really doing what I thought she was, and Stars if it wasn’t making me want to… _watch_ her. “ _Pearly, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable so you don’t have to, but…_ ” I heard a tiny sigh escape her mouth. The hair on the back of my neck stood up as I pursed my lips. “ _C- could you take a more…_ **_raunchy_ ** _picture for me? Y-y-you don’t have to… but…_ ” she squeaked unexpectedly, and I bit my lip hard.

I pressed my hand hard against the crotch of my pants, and the feeling of hotness was becoming way too unbearable. I didn’t know I would be so turned on by a human. _Stars_ … I took a deep breath, the corners of my mouth turned up when I noticed that she was getting off on the thought of me. Not only that, she was asking for more.

“ _Y-y-you don’t have to if you don’t want to… oh, Gosh,”_ Her voice was becoming obviously ragged and heavy. _“I will hang the call up for now. B- bye, Pearly.”_

Stars, she wanted a picture of me. A… a dirty one, just like the one she sent me. I gulped as I thought if I would dare to, but this thought didn’t last for even half of a second. I was just too horny and I _wanted_ to give her something too.

I didn’t dare to take one in my room, because, in a way or another, the temple was still not very private. Also, I wouldn’t know what Sabina would comment seeing my… room was a bunch of floating islands. So I decided that the bathroom would be a good place.

 

What I didn’t count on, though, was that Bixbite was going to invade the bathroom when my nipples were out for the whole world to see. That was the first time one of the Crystal Gems, besides Rose, saw me naked. When I saw her looking at me, I froze. I didn’t know what to do. At one point I thought of immediately hiding my chest, but… I kept in my memory what Sabina told me and I thought on how every part of this… public thing could be Garnet’s scheme to tease me…

My face filled with color when I decided that I would flash my tits for Bixbite just for a while longer, and Stars, did that have an effect in my already wet pants. Apparently, she couldn’t help herself either, as she didn’t lift her eyes for a second from my breasts. When my embarrassment overcame my excitement I pulled my shirt down again, but my nipples were still piercing the clothes and I knew you could see the shape of them through the fabric.

Bixbite came to her sense and she said some rather strange excuse before closing the door behind her and leaving in a hurry... I took a deep breath when I saw nobody was coming in again, and then I pulled up my shirt once more so I could finally take a picture for Sabina.

I was surprised at how confident my smile looked in that one.


	3. Just A Peek

_ Bixbite POV _

 

I perked up as I heard the warp pad go off in the next room. After a moment I watched Pearl come in from my place in the loft. My body tensed up and I tried my hardest not to recall what had happened just a few nights previous. I squirmed in my seat as the visual of Pearl's petite form painted itself into my mind once more. My memories powers making it more vivid than it should actually be. I sighed as I nudged Garnet in her side lightly to distract her from the movie that was playing on the tv screen. I motioned towards Pearl as she headed for the kitchen. My face lit up watching her and remembering. I felt the light encouraging squeeze around my hips before Garnet released me. I left the loft and headed for the kitchen where Pearl now resided cleaning the dishes.

I moved slowly as I slipped up behind her as quiet as I could. “Pearl.” I trembled as I tried breathing her name gently and quietly into her ear. The reaction was immediate. I felt her shake then freeze.

“B-Bixbite…” I gave her an innocent smile. My hand crept up her back and onto her shoulder. 

“Do you need any help?” my words were also innocent as I tried my best to remain calm.

“I… n- no, I can handle it, it’s… it’s fine.” She answered meekly, her voice as slow as mine, but for a different reason.

Then I slipped my hand slower over her back, making sure I wasn’t putting a lot of pressure, but not less than necessary. I wanted her to feel my touch on her skin.

“You sure?” I asked again, getting a bit closer to her, my mouth turning up into a smile, drawing her attention to my lips.

“Y-y-y-y-y-yes… I’m… I am quite… sure…”

“Are you sure, you’re sure?” I asked looking for a pile of dishes I didn’t actually want as I came closer. I purposefully glued my body against hers. “It does seem like a lot of dishes here…”

“I’m fine… with this amount.” she grabs the edge of the sink and I hear her gasp as she tries to process everything that’s happening. I smiled and my eyelids lower. I pushed my curvaceous hips against her slightly, pressing her body into the sink a little more. She let out a gasp and I froze thinking I went too far but Pearl leans into me, much to my surprise. I automatically pressed against her again, which led to Pearl letting out a small moan. After a moment she seems to catch herself.  Her body was hot against mine and I liked that feeling and, honestly, I kinda wanted more of that. Is this how Garnet felt when she teased me? My hand crept around her waist carefully, but Pearl got out of the way.

“Um… I just remembered that I have to get some of Steven’s clothes to the dryer!” She blushes harder as she says the words, keeping her eyes away from mine.

I saw Garnet within the corner of my eyes getting closer and I smile almost in relief. I step towards Pearl, making her take some steps back.

“You don’t have to worry about that, I can take care of the clothes for you,” I said, as I got closer to her. Pearl retreats bumping right into Garnet as she approaches us.

“Pearl,” Garnet says, like a little hum, and Pearl’s eyes widen suddenly.

Pearl rotates and looks up at Garnet with a small, nervous, smile. Her hands come over her chest as she pats her fingers. To me, she kinda looked like a frightened animal. I stopped some steps behind her, letting Garnet assume control of the situation. I didn’t know what she was going to do, but I was curious.

Though I’d admit, I wish I could have continued teasing her.

Garnet put her hands over the kitchen’s island as she looked at Pearl with that blazé confident smile of hers.

“Pearl,” she called her attention, making Pearl’s eyes grow with anticipation. “I have a mission for you”.

“Oh” Pearl exclaimed, a flame of relief could be seen clearly in her eyes as she did, her shoulders sunk. This was an interesting turn of events, I had to admit that to myself.

“Seeing you two together like that reminded me of something.” Her smile grew as she crossed her arms over her chest and she leaned against the kitchen’s island. “Bixbite could use some practice…” 

My eyebrow raised slightly in confusion. Just like that Pearl’s interest was peaked, though she seemed a little hesitant **,** if not reluctant.

“O-oh...does she needs some spear practice?” Pearl’s attention stayed locked on Garnet in a business mode as Garnet circled her to stand beside me. I looked up at my fusion curiously.

“ _ Something _ like that. She  _ really _ needs to work on her  _ thrusts _ .” My eyes widened and my smile fell as my face brightened.

“W-what?” Pearl sounded surprised, like she had been caught off guard at the statement or that I was apparently incompetent. 

“She’s gotten rather sloppy as of late.” Pearl looked towards me. I hoped she wouldn’t notice my face blushing deeper as Garnet grazed her hand over my ass slowly and gave it a firm squeeze.

“Uh… Sure I don’t mind helping you out Bixbite.” Pearl declared. From what I could tell she hadn’t noticed a thing, not my short intakes of breath or my slight squirming as Garnet teased me.

“Um, Garnet...I… I don’t think-” she cut me off.

“Shush now, you need to learn how to strike  _ deep _ into your ‘opponent’.” I looked timidly up at her. “Show them no mercy.” I bite down on my tongue as she glides her fingers over my gem on my back just for good measure…

 

On the following day, it was exactly as she said. I was shown no mercy.

“Ahh! Garnet, I can’t...If you do that I’ll-” I clenched the sheets underneath me as I collapsed back onto the bed trembling.

“Turn over now…” I barely managed to open my eyes to look at her sultry look.

“But..but shouldn’t we finish up?” she turned me onto my stomach with care. “Pearl could come l-looking for me any minute for that… S-spear lesson–Ah!” she lifted my waist with a jerk.

“Exactly, we’re just doing some stretching.” Garnet buried her face into my soaked folds. I pressed my face into the bedding, biting onto the sheets to conceal my moans.

“But...I don’t want her to see me  _ sketching. _ ” I tried my hardest to glare back at her as my words were muffled. After a moment I was mildly confused when she pulled away and lean into me to whisper into my ear.

“It’s too late, it seems we have company.” I thought my heart would stop at her words. “How about we give her a show? It's what you wanted, wasn't it...To give Pearl a show?” I glanced at Garnet’s mischievous face and quivered. My lips tremble just as much as my body.

“N-No I…” she stroked the slick interior of my hot cunt making me all the more keen for her much to my embarrassment. I groaned.

“Don't lie. You wanted her to watch us.” She spoke aloud and my chest raced. I looked at her, a glare on my face, and a moan on my lips as she continued to torment me. “You're so stubborn Bixbite.” she laughed.

“A-Ahh!” I cried out as she handled my clit, pressing on it repeatedly in a gentle fashion.

“Did seeing her small breasts turn you on?” I simply whined. “What were you thinking when you saw her like that?” I cried at the pleasure when she entered a digit inside of me with her other hand. “Did you want it? Did you want her?” I pushed back on her finger the best I could as I slowly gave her a nod. I looked back at her all coy like.

“You agreed anyway.” she laughed as I pouted. She grabbed onto my weakened body and pulled me against her and into her lap. Garnet’s hot body kept mine tempered, a feeling that excited me and was familiar. I squirmed nervously, I couldn't escape the knowledge that someone was watching us. “ I want you to say it out loud though. I want to hear that lovely voice. You wanted Pearl to watch this.”

           “Y-Yes…” I sounded timid.

“Spread’em then. Show her  _ everything _ I love about you and just how dirty you can be,” she commanded but I hesitated, Pearl would see  _ everything.  _ “Spread’em or I’ll do it for you.” I groaned as my legs came open. I spread myself open further with my hands revealing my drooling light pink nethers to all.

“Hm, you’re even wetter.” Garnet leaned closer to me. “You must like being watched.” I remained silent about her bullying. Instead, I simply looked away repressing the urge to look for the smaller gem currently spying on us. I jumped and gasped when I felt her growing against me, it sliding against my pussy as it came to full erection. I moaned as I watched it.

“You want it,” Garnet said. I frowned as she took the words right out of my mouth. I nodded. “Deep and hard. Like the other day.” I nodded again my embarrassment trying to kill me.”You do like it rough after all.” I bit my lip unwilling to admit to it any more than I already had been, especially not with an audience. 

“I’m not putting this inside of you if you don’t admit to that…” I thought I’d cry when she moved her cock from grinding against me but she made herself clear in that one action. 

“N-No, Garnet…” I groaned in impatience. I didn’t need to look back at her to know she was serious. “I like it rough, okay?” I practically shouted. “Now put it in, please!” I begged. I wiggled around desperate for her, leaning towards her erect dick. She didn’t leave me waiting any longer as she plunged it into my twitching hole without mercy and I cried out in unbridled pleasure a smile growing on my face.

One of her hands moved to my shoulders and pushed me against the bed, while her other moved onto my thighs, keeping them spread apart.

“That’s how I like it,” She said it with a content smile on her face. Her hips started to buckle against my crotch and she couldn’t hold her movements (or speed), she pumped her dick into me, looking at my face as I trembled and moaned her name, sweating in desperation and burning desire. “I want to hear you.” Her voice reached my ears and I moaned a bit more, the wet sounds of her hips hitting mine could be heard filling the room.

Garnet changed the pace and started to speed up. “Louder.” She said, pressing me harder against the bed, make sure I was in plain sight. My breast moved with such violence as she kept pounding into me, and I couldn’t do anything but oblige to her wishes; I wanted to oblige.

My voice rang out, I was completely aware of the third presence, watching me with fiery eyes as if she was penetrating me, making me hotter, to burn more intensely against Garnet’s grip and her member penetrating my wet pussy.

“Fuck,” I moaned louder, my heart was beating so fast I thought it would leave my chest.

Garnet’s other hand grasped my breast firmly and squeezed with assured dominance as I squirmed at the contact and grumbled, still trying to hold my voice back as I was so conscious of Pearl’s presence, even when that drew me into another state of excitement I didn’t want to be enjoying or even admit to!

“I still can’t hear you!” Garnet teased as she sped her thrusts once more.

“Oh, Stars!” I moaned. I closed my eyes, trying to hold back tears of pleasure and this feeling of her cock invading me. Oh, but how I couldn’t! “Fuck me! Fuck  _ ME _ !” I pleaded, sweat running down my forehead as I lost control over my voice for a second as I voiced my desires.

Garnet squeezed my breasts harder as she kept the same pace of fucking. Even though she was so fast already Garnet wasn’t giving me her full capacity. I just knew she could fuck me harder, and I’m asking for that, so why wouldn't she? I could feel my frustration building!

“Fuck  _ what _ ?!” My partner enquired as if she didn’t know. Her voice was getting louder, as to incentivize me to get louder too.

“My pussy!” I screamed at her, panting as I felt her drill into me harder and smiled as that sensation drowned me. Yes! That’s what I wanted! “Please, do it harder! Fuck my pussy  _ harder _ !”

“Is  _ that _ what you want, even when she’s watching you like that?” Garnet kept her pace, thrusting relentlessly against me as I moaned and screamed, my pussy wrapping her dick and keeping up with her as best as I could, tightening myself up just for her.

“Yes! I want your dick to pound me while Pearl watches! Fuck me, Garnet! Fuck me with your thick cock!” I was in a haze. My hands went to my breasts as I started to knead and squeeze them. Garnet's hands playing with other nipples for a moment.

Garnet grumbled, as she groped both my legs and spread them wider and up high, pressing my legs against me. She leaned against me a little and her thrusts got even deeper. I’m sure that a certain someone could see all of our intimate parts as they loudly hit each other; my pussy eating all of my lover's dick. The bed squeaked with the movements as her cock reached my sweet spot and I lost my voice for a second.

My eyes rolled up as I screamed. At that moment, I wanted everyone to see me fucking with Garnet, it took a lot of self-control to not look over at Pearl. I wanted to see her face, to know what kind of reaction our rough love-making had gotten out of her.

“I’m cumming inside” was her only warning before her hips started to pound even harder against me for the next couple of seconds, and then, all of her hot cum filled me completely.

I opened my eyes carefully, panting my exhaustion. I dared a look over in Pearl’s direction from behind the hair that covered my face.


	4. Watch Me Please

_ Pearl POV _

Entering the temple I sank into the waters only to reappear on top of one of the many fountains in my sanctuary. I had waited for Bixbite for quite some time in the Sky Arena. When she nor Garnet showed up I’d decided to go looking for her. I’d looked in all the usual spots and was becoming quite annoyed with the gem and her lack of punctuality.

“Honestly, I expect something like this from Amethyst.” I murmured jumping into the burning room. I only had one more place to look. If Bixbite wasn’t in Garnet’s bedroom I didn’t know where she was. “Oh well, I could always get more cleaning-”

“Ahhh!” I froze for a moment before throwing myself against the wall and pulling my spear out. That sounded like...Bixbite. Was she okay? Was she under attack? Was she- “Garnet, I can’t…” And Garnet was there? Was she attacking Bixbite? What was going on? The sounds continued and as I grew closer they grew louder. For some reason my chest began to pound furiously the closer and closer I became, even when the sounds stopped and I had arrived at the room’s entrance my heart still hadn’t quit its persistent pounding. I gulped as I peeked into the room. I gasped and my face blushed as I covered my mouth so as to not be heard. Bixbite and Garnet were together on the bed. I had walked in on them on such an intimate moment and — I looked away. This was wrong and I should leave! 

“I want you to say it out loud though. I want to hear that lovely voice. You wanted Pearl to watch this.”

           “Y-Yes…” I paused as Bixbite said that.

“Spread’em then. Show her  _ everything _ I love about you and just how dirty you can be.” Garnet commanded Bixbite to spread her legs and expose her...herself...She wanted me to watch? She wanted me to see her? I paused again as I remembered Sabina’s words to me about them teasing me…They knew I was here. I should leave. I need to leave. I looked down at my spear before it disappeared from my hand. I played with my fingers looking back the way I came in. “Spread’em or I’ll do it for you,” I remembered the look on Bixbite’s face when she’d walked in on me in the bathroom. It was so clear. She had been staring so much and... I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment before hesitantly looking back at the two in front of me. I shuddered at the look of anticipation already on Bixbite’s face and the way her sleek body moved as she spread her legs and sex wide. She looked just as embarrassed as I had that day in the restroom and– Oh my, Stars. I could have sworn we just locked eyes for a moment as she showed me this amazing sight just before– There’s no way that will fit inside of– Garnet plowed right into her and I couldn’t look away.

 

I couldn’t believe my eyes, is that what Bixbite endured every time Garnet and her... well… Stars! I’d be ruined if Rose ever wanted me to fit something like that inside of me. I never… I’d never thought Garnet would be like this in bed at all. The back of my neck shivered at the thought of that thing being pointed my way.

No, nevermind that… I’ve heard them going at it before from my temple room, but it was mostly Bixbite screaming in pleasure… which already got me flustered enough, but  _ this _ . The way Garnet dominates Bixbite and gives her orders, how Bixbite can’t help but to obey and ask for more, too much into her own pleasure to feel any kind of restraints. She was into it so much. It made me and my thoughts go wild.

And, apparently, also my hands. They traveled my body, squeezing my nipples through my clothes and pressing against my crotch as I heard and saw them going. Garnet was a sex machine, pumping her hips against Bixbite ass without any kind of mercy at a speed I couldn’t even fathom. Bixbite herself trembled against her touches and asked for more, and they already were so wild at it.

Both of them were naked, and the way they moved was… so different. It was like seeing something entirely different. Gems don’t have a need to  _ copulate _ but they were doing it with such… passion. And this passion made me burn in this naughty fire as well, as I couldn’t stop desiring it, I couldn’t stop myself from wishing that I could receive something similar.

I panted heavily as I slipped one hand into my pants as Bixbite screams that she wanted Garnet to fuck her pussy. Such vocabulary also made my head spin and I felt even more excited than before. I gritted my teeth as my fingers started to rub my clit thoroughly but carefully and even though I knew that both of them were aware of my presence, I couldn’t help but hold back my moans.

“Is  _ that _ what you want, even when she’s watching you like this?” Garnet raises her voice, and that made my heart skip a beat. The way she orders Bixbite around makes me melt a little. I understand how Bixbite feels so lenient to accept Garnet’s orders, and honestly, the way she moves her hips is so enticing that I wanted to be on that end of the deal myself.

“Yes! I want your dick to pound me while Pearl watches! Fuck me, Garnet! Fuck me with your thick cock!” Bixbite words work like fuel to my hands. She was not only horny from being fucked by Garnet but also from me watching her. I couldn’t take much more of this. I was almost fazing my clothes off to fully enjoy the whole vision.

Then, if it wasn’t wild enough before, Garnet held Bixbite legs pinning them above her, successfully bending her in half. Garnet shoved back into her really pumping her ass and cock inside of her cunt, deep; the slap noises were incredible to my ears, kind of like a risqué orchestra that I didn’t want to stop listening to. I almost didn’t hear Garnet say she was cumming before I heard the spurts sounds.

I was fingering myself and I couldn’t avoid the thought of how that… Garnet’s cock would feel, especially at this point. How would it feel throbbing inside and spurting hot liquids like that…inside me?

It took some time, but Garnet’s orgasm finally dialed down, and when she did Bixbite was an exhausted pile of mess, her tongue out of her mouth, panting heavily. She could only muster weak, feeble moans as she twitched from time to time.

Garnet took her cock out and slapped it against Bixbite’s mound for good measure as Garnet chuckled to herself. What I didn’t expect, though…

“Pearl…” her voice calling for me after everything was done.

My whole body trembled and my hand flew out of my wet pants, even when I was hitting myself so… deep as I imagined Garnet’s… thing. When I looked at Garnet again, I saw her gesturing to me, without looking, she was calling me near with her finger. I froze, and gulped hard, wiping my wet fingers against my shirt.

“I won’t call again, Pearl…” Garnet warned me, and I took some tentative steps towards her before recollecting myself as best as I could.

I approached a naked Garnet and Bixbite, and when I was close enough, Bixbite directed her eyes towards me and I gulped hard again. Oh, Stars, it was happening again. I was horny and yet I didn’t know what to do, or what would happen. I saw Garnet’s hands moving and my gaze automatically fell into Garnet’s crotch at her still erect... cock.

          It was…Humongous, sorta intimidating, and covered with Bixbite’s and Garnet’s cum.

“Bixbite made quite a mess on me…” Garnet raised her dick a little, calling more of my attention to it. “... think you can clean it?”

“Well...I…” I glanced around myself for a moment. She wanted me to clean it? I had nothing on me at the moment that would help clean a mess like this one. “I-I left all my things back at the…” My answer sounded like an excuse. When was I ever not prepared for something?

“It’s fine Pearl.” I stared at Garnet in surprise.

“R-Really?” Her smirk told me it was anything but fine.

“You have the perfect tool around to get the job done.” She assured me. I simply tilted my head as she motioned me closer.

She grabbed my chin and slide her thumb gently across my lip. My mouth fell open slightly almost subconsciously, and I let her slip a digit inside. She started to rub her finger on my tongue slightly. “You sure you don’t know?” I tried to piece together the hints she was giving me as she thrust her fingers into my mouth. As if reading my thoughts she tapped my tongue smearing the saliva around my mouth and pulling my head towards her cock’s direction more as to answer an unasked question. My eyes widened as I finally got it and I blushed. There was no way I could...I looked down at Garnet’s member as it slowly came closer to my face. I recalled it disappearing repeatedly into Bixbite just moments ago.

“Less than this size and I wouldn’t be able to satisfy her, her pussy is very greedy.” Bixbite moans in protest at her words until I hear a sharp slap ring out in the air only followed by a moaned cry. “I swear, I spoil her.” At Garnet’s words, I can’t help but glance over at the fading handprint still lingering on Bixbite’s exposed ass. I found it hard to look away as more cum leaked out of her twitching pussy. I gulped and I looked back at Garnet’s enlarged dick. It was filthy with cum and...if I was being honest with myself I wanted to know how it tasted now. I wanted to know how this...dick turned Bixbite – I looked over at her – into an orgasmic mess. I pressed my lips to the head tasting the first drops as it slipped past and into my mouth.

My cheeks blushed in embarrassment as I kneeled on her bed and tentatively looked up at Garnet. I was breathing hard as I held her thick member in my hands, not even able to wrap my fingers around it completely.

The stench of it was strong and Garnet let out an appreciative hum as I tried to press my tongue along the head of her erect shaft. I exhaled hard as I gave her head a kiss, but I couldn't even kiss all of her head exactly.

“Garnet, this is just… too big.” I whispered.

“Then get started…”

I trembled at her order, reaching and touching her thigh meekly as I gave her cock a tentative lick. I was breathing hard as I seized her length close to my mouth and gulped. That thing, was just like I thought. It gives the back of the neck shivers.

I put it to the side of me and lapped it, and that made something inside toss. I shivered again and sighed as the stench filled my mouth and nostrils, my eyes rolling upward. I hold it with my other hand, giving it support as my head and tongue started to explore her cock slowly, licking and slurping her juices mixed together until its base.

I held that heavy thing upwards as I clean its underneath, passing my tongue diligently over her head.

“That's it, Pearl. Work that tongue.” Garnet encouraged me and I felt something grow with my anticipation to oblige. I was so hot. I was almost drowning her voice out just to get myself lost in her gigantic tool.

I sucked onto it as I started my job on the other side, working up through the different tastes of cum I could feel. The slurping sounds were getting obvious as I worked myself up to Garnet's head again, and this time I didn't hesitate. I opened my mouth and stuffed myself full with her cock as much as I could.

The thing was huge and my jaw barely fit the head inside before it started to complain. I used my tongue and lips to massage Garnet's cock the best I could. As Garnet herself said about Bixbite, I guess I was being greedy.

I started to use my hands to work her length, rubbing it as I sucked at her head strongly, trying to stuff more and more of her cock in my mouth, but it was impossible. I pushed slowly and popped it out as I panted for air.

“Don't get sidetracked, Pearl.” Garnet slightly berated me, and I couldn't help but squirm.

“Yes, Garnet.”

I started to lap at her again, going for the places I hadn't yet explored. Although I wanted to touch myself, if I didn't use both of my hands it would be hard to finish the task given to me.

After some seconds and I was done, but before I could take my face off her member, Garnet hold the back of my head and kept me at it, and I pretty much obliged without any reluctance. I coated her long dick in my saliva to the best of my capabilities and looked up at her when she gave a short growl tightening her hold on me.

“Hold right there Pearl,” she groaned her command thrusting into my mouth in short strokes. “Or you'll have even more of a mess to clean.” Despite her short thrusts my mouth and throat were at its limit. I couldn't help but whine as my limbs trembled. Her stench surrounded me and consumed my every thought as I felt her grow stiffer in my mouth before finally, the hot cum covered the entirety of my throat and mouth. I barely managed to keep it all in having to forcefully swallow some as she made a hasty retreat. “Pearl, now  _ you  _ must figure out what to do with the rest of it.”  Garnet grinned at me as I held a hand to my mouth, determined not to spill. I looked at her quizzically. She simply sat fully on the bed and bent one arm over her knee as she watched me...Was I to just swallow it? I had a feeling simply spitting it out wasn’t an option. When I felt a shift in weight on the bed I looked to the only other gem here. Bixbite lay resting still on her stomach. I would say she looked almost innocent, especially since she came down from her orgasm, except for the spurts of cum that still lingered on her and probably inside her, which was very obvious just from the way she laid. I was just about to look away from the brief distraction when she groaned in her sleep drawing my eyes to her lips. My eyes brightened when the idea came. I glanced back at Garnet; she was still waiting. I hesitated for a moment before crawling over to Bixbite's motionless form. I blushed at the thought of my plan but thoughts of all her teasing and her reactions towards me that lead to this moment resurfaced. This really was the perfect opportunity to get her back in a sense. Turning her over to properly face me hadn't been difficult as I once thought it would be. A simple nudge and she rolled right over for me, exposing her large boobs to the air once more. They weren't as big as Garnet's but she wasn't lacking and they definitely held a different type of appeal to them. I thought for a moment before brushing her hair away and placing my hand on her cheek. I caressed her lips slowly getting them wet. She groaned again leaning into my touch making my chest beat faster. Was I really doing this? I hadn't kissed anyone in such a long time. When her mouth fall slightly open she gave a small gasp and that was my cue. I brought my lips down over hers in a deep kiss. She moaned into the kiss until her face crinkled as I let the cum I'd been holding pour into her mouth. Some of it leaked out the side of our mouths as she swallowed roughly in a hurry. I pulled away as she coughed once then twice before slowly opening her eyes. I placed my fingers over my lips shaking as I smiled. It looked as if Bixbite was still processing as she stared at me. 

“Good work, Pearl.” I looked back at Garnet. “I have a final cleaning job for you. Think you can handle it?” I nodded with a new found confidence.

“O-Of course.” I watched her get up and go to Bixbite.

“As you already saw, Bixbite is quite dirty too. Can you help her?” It seemed then the said gem was becoming more aware. Her eyes were more bright and her face blushed a deep burgundy.

“B-But Garnet...I–” Bixbite started to protest concealing herself. She covered her sex with a hand and cried out shyly when her partner grasped her thighs once more that day and pinned each beside her.

“She's already seen what you're really like Bixbite. What is there to be shy about?” Garnet's tone of voice caught me off guard as she spoke to her rather gently. When I think about it, she asked me to help Bixbite rather gently also. Was there a limit to how much embarrassment she could handle? Bixbite still covered her cum filled pussy from me as tears came to her eyes. I recoiled hesitantly. Garnet sighed.

“Do you want to stop?” To my surprise, Bixbite was quick to shake her head no. “Then ask her.” Garnet rubbed her thighs encouragingly and Bixbite whimpered her body shuddering.

“P-Pearl?” she mumbled my name through a hand. I wasn't quite used to seeing this side of her.

“Yes?” my surprise faded and I smiled at her softly. I began to wonder if my look was just as soft because she visibly relaxed some.

“W-Will you help me clean... my filthy pussy?” she paused and seemed to think of her words “I-If you want to...I-I mean…” her mouth fell close again and I tried my best not to laugh. She seemed to be rethinking her last statement and as we all loomed in silence she seems to grow nervous again until…

“I'd love to.” Moving closer I placed my hand atop of her own that hid her from me still. With widened eyes she allowed me to remove it as I came closer to her. I could smell Garnet on her but she also had her own unique smell and this was one I definitely couldn't place but what bugged me was it was oddly recognizable.  Her core was steaming hot and I could tell some of the cum that clung to her was still very much sticky. 

Placing my hands on her legs I felt her quivering in eagerness but she remains silent as she watched me timidly. It has been a long time since I've done this also. I sighed and she gasped, causing me to look up in surprise. She was really sensitive too. I gave a small grin and licked at her cum covered slit. The pink-haired gem groaned quietly her eyes watching my movements. She tasted just as wonderful as she smelt. The only thing I had to compare it to was the honey I sometimes decided to mix into my teas when I wanted something a bit different. Bixbite tasted like a different kind of honey all on her own, very different from how Garnet had tasted, which amazed me even more. 

My hand slide over to her mound where I found her clitoris hiding away from me. I circled the sweet spot with a finger as I went back in for a taste of her. She took in a shaky breath as she stuttered,

“O-oh right th-there…” My hand caressed the curve of her ass as I dipped my tongue inside her opening. Her warmth pressed so closely to my face made me moan into her. I felt her tense at the sensation of my lips on her. My hand continued to run circles around her hardening button as I worked to arouse her further. Her legs began to shake when I pulled my mouth away and she whimpered. When she jumped and cried out I glanced up. Garnet had grabbed hold of her breasts, fondling the orbs relentlessly as I continued to tease her drenched mound. 

“Pearl, I know it’s tempting but don’t lose focus at the task at hand.” I quivered at Garnet’s words. I looked back to Bixbite’s weathered look. She was already panting in pleasure and completely exhausted. She was beyond tempting. I itched to continue her torment, to retaliate and avenge all her touches in the previous days, but I was given my task, and I was much enjoying this new side of Garnet, and how obedient I could become to her. 

“Yes, Garnet.” I wiped at the cum on her thigh and brought my fingers to my mouth, licking them clean as Bixbite watched me. I could tease her in other ways. I watched her chew on her lip as I continued this process. My fingers would dance across her skin in soft touches as I sampled more of the cum off her body, her thighs cleaned of the filth I lean closer to finish the task. My tongue swiped over her thighs deliberately slow, cleaning bits of the mess I had previously left behind. She groaned her satisfaction once more as I licked her cunt from bottom to the top of her hood pressing against the clit hidden there for good measure and getting one last taste of her. I sat in an eager anticipation as I pulled away. I felt my own sex throbbing and hot I was so excited. What would happen next? What would Garnet orders be? I pressed my clothed mound against the bedding subtly, hoping for some kind of relief as I grinded against it. 

“Good job, Pearl...how are you feeling?” I snapped to attention at her question, trying to ignore how painfully aroused I was. It took me a moment to process her question properly.

“I-I’m fine, Garnet.” Searching out her face I paused at the small grin that had settled there.

“You’re sure? You can tell me what’s on your mind, Pearl.” I felt my confidence die and my face heated as her words held so many implications somehow. I longed to be touched and toyed with just as I had just done. Would she order me on my back to enact that same treatment onto me? I knew my pants had soaked through by this point but I felt my core dripping at the thought. I’d stain the bed at this point.

“Y-Yes...I’m fine. What is the next task you have for me?” Garnet closed her eyes as if in thought as she released Bixbite from her restrained position, that same grinned seemed to widen slightly. 

“That’s it for today, Pearl.” My eyes widened disbelieving her words. I felt disappointment surge through me and I bit my tongue to hold back my complaint...or maybe I would have begged. I didn’t know any longer.

The walk back to my room was slow, painful, and embarrassing despite there being no one to see. I hesitated for a moment looking down at myself. My body was hot I couldn’t stand it. I squirmed in my shame, it just wasn’t fair. How could Garnet send me away wanting like this? The images of what I had done and what I had seen replayed for me from my gem. I just couldn’t help myself...my hand slide down in my body and into my now ruined pants. They slipped over my slit causing me to gasp. I fingered my clit gently as I listened to the  pair's moans from my playback.

“F…” I moaned, biting my lips before I could allow myself to word it. My fingers started to press harder against my pussy as it rubbed in small circular motions around it and then full force on it.

My hand slipped in my shirt as I held one of my breasts. I closed my eyes, overwhelmed by the feelings. I could still feel my mouth on Bixbite, munching her mound, feeling her taste mixed with Garnet. My mouth watered as I opened my eyes and saw that exact image of me going down on her, tongue pressing down against her hot, cum-soaked folds and taking a mouthful full of Garnet's fresh squeezed spunk.

I started to breathe heavily as the image changed to Garnet's gigantic cock pointing at me, my fingers sliding down my pussy and finding my entrance as I imagined putting a dick that…  _ delicious _ inside my mouth. My whole body shivered as I felt my fingers entering me, and I imagined that cock doing the same, but to another extent, stretching my insides as it makes its way through.

My other hand couldn't help but squeeze my blue nipple, as I let another high gasp the same way I saw Garnet doing on Bixbite. My chest started to heave up and down, hand pressing and kneading my small breasts, picturing Garnet’s face and lascivious smile so close to my face, yearning for the taller gem touches on me, her deep sultry voice so close to my ears.

'Good job, Pearl’ I imagined her saying, and I drew a big sharp breath and then grunted in repressed pleasure.

My hologram was showing me something that didn't happen, Garnet was there just how I imagined earlier, and now she put her hands so abruptly on me and pinned me down, and I obliged myself, laying on the floor. She had hold of my legs and I could stretch so much for her, I wanted to do that, to bare myself to that gem.

I continued to finger myself rapidly as I panted and looked at the hologram. Garnet was still smiling at me and she was moving so fast, I could hear the slaps as to indicate how much she was thrusting against me, slapping repeatedly against my ass, making me imagine her pounds, exciting me even further.

“Oh, Garnet!” I moaned, throwing at the sky any possibilities of being heard just to feel more pleasure. My hands didn't stop for a second, nor did it moved slower, keeping the same rhythm of beats, syncing with the hologram movements and slaps sounds. My other hand still teasing my chest, still focusing on my breasts.

Imagining Garnet's body connecting with me in the most intimate way and making my whole face flush in a deep blue hue. Me panting fast as I felt a certain tingle in my nether regions as squelching sounds started to get as loud as Garnet's slaps. 

“F… Oh, Fu…” I panted harder as I felt my insides begin to tingle. My soaked fingers still fucking me as deep as they could, my pussy squeezing hard at them, massaging at the brink of what it would be my climax.

My hips started to raise and body squirm as the shivering started and crawl over my spine in a newfound intensity. My mouth gaped and my throat was dry, but I wanted to moan and scream. Garnet still looked at me with the same face

“Cum for me, Pearl” she mumbled, but it was as if every sound died out for a second just so I could hear her.

“Oh,  _ FUCK _ !” My eyes rolled up as my hips raised in a sharp movement, my insides squeezing tightly against my fingers as I squirted. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…!” My hand didn't stop rubbing my pussy in the slightest.

My whole body shook as my orgasm continued. Closing my eyes at the overwhelming feeling as gritted my teeth hard. I yearned for that feeling of fullness I undoubtedly would feel if Garnet was thrusting that powerful cock inside me. I wanted it badly inside of me.

“Fuck…” As the climax tuned down I could relax my muscles enough to take my soaked fingers out of my still excited cunt. I heard a small giggle, the result of my still running hologram, and I smiled at that.

“Was it good for you, Pearly?” The voice called for my senses but that wasn't… Garnet's voice. Still breathing hard I opened my eyes in a sudden twinge of curiosity.

In front of me in the same position of Garnet, was another person entirely. Relief ran through me and sense of hospitality crashed my body when I saw a familiar hue of pink hair, however, it was not a curly hair, as I was so used. I directed my look towards her face just to see Sabina there. My face blushed furiously. A feeling of shyness of being so suddenly exposed to a human.

Sabina was also naked, however, she had such a tender expression, eyes calm as running water, soothing me and telling me without words that she was appreciating the view in front of her, and that everything was alright.

I furiously blushed again, tingles in the back of my neck, as I found her expression so… exciting.

“Oh, Stars!” I squeaked and flailed my arms in the direction of her hologram body dismissing the vision immediately. The only thing remaining was the confusion and mess inside of my thoughts.

 


	5. Whelming Thoughts

The night was cool on the beach shore when Pearl decided to head out. It had just finished raining hours ago which helped to cool the scorched sand from the days heat. Steven was already asleep when she left out the boy’s front door from within her temple room. She had no idea what the others were up to and if she was honest she didn’t much care. So many other things were on her mind as of late and she just wanted things to straighten themselves out. Thoughts like...Sabina, humans, and dare she says the two fusions themselves. 

So many things run through her mind like the time spent texting and speaking with the human beauty but also memories of the other night spent in Garnet and Bixbite’s presence pleasuring them. Pearl had gathered that the two liked to tease her but why was that? Sabina also loved to tease her but it was different somehow. All three of them were different in their own ways that was for sure. Pearl bit her lip questioning not only herself but all the thoughts that threatened to consume her. She flopped down atop the cliff overlooking the water with a frustrated groan. Perhaps she thought of too much or maybe she's not putting her thought in the right direction. 

She falls backward into the grass with a sigh. The breeze brushed against her as she focused on all that was happening around her. She could hear the waves crash against the shore as her eyes remained shut concentrating. Then the wind pushed at her again. Something about it was familiar...her eyes opened and she tensed when she was met with none other than Bixbite. The fusion stared at her from above as she slowly came down from the star-filled sky.

“Pearl…” she began with a greeting. 

“H-Hey…” and the pale gem gave her own. Bixbite settled next to Pearl as her greeting was returned. The smaller gem sat up observing the fusion besides her.

“You're out pretty late…” Bixbite started again in a murmur. “I've never seen you quite this relaxed, as… it is rare to see you just… chilling. Is everything okay?” she fiddled with her fingers as Pearl continued to observe her seemingly caught up in a thought.

“I...I'm fine. I'm just thinking.” Pearl admitted.

“Pearl…” The fusion reached out for her, her mouth was slightly dry as she sensed that even when the pale gem said everything was fine, it didn’t feel like it. 

Bixbite wondered if it was only in her head, but something doesn’t feel right to her. Every time the two gems locked eyes Pearl would tremble like a cornered animal hiding. She… didn’t want that anymore. She had too much of that for now. Especially after what happened some days ago.

“Pearl, please… I know that something is wrong. And…” Bixbite sighed, putting her hand on her mouth, then rubbing her cheek, “If you don’t want to talk with me, that’s fair, but I… if you ever  _ feel _ like talking… I want to listen, okay?”

Pearl stared at her teammate guiltily. Bixbite was right about something bothering her. Although the problem is that she herself couldn’t quite place her finger on what the problem was. 

Pearl’s lips pursed together and her eyes moved away from the fusion to look at the sky, sighing. There were no clouds in the sky today for her to tamper with, make little shapes for her own amusement as she like to do when she’s feeling down. There was no sand nearby either. The thoughts ran in her head, and she didn’t know what to do with herself. Pearl raised her hand, massaging her nose bridge in a brittle smile.

“Oh, Bixbite…” She mumbled, catching the fusion’s attention. “Just… thank you.” She couldn’t help but giggle to herself in her own silliness. “It is quite the silly thought.” Her smile was still on her face, but her hands were pressing against her lap, hands fiddling.

“Well… if it  _ is _ silly, more the reason to tell me.” Bixbite’s voice reached Pearl, and the pale gem raised her eyebrows in surprise. “I don’t mind silly things.” Pearl looked at her to see a supportive smile from her teammate.

“I'm not even sure where to begin, I…” Pearl took a deep breath, as to try to organize her thoughts. “...I’ve been thinking about my past and things that happened. Most specifically… I’ve been thinking about us.”

“Us?” Bixbite mumbled back, trying to put together what Pearl had said.

“Us as in the Crystal Gems.” Pearl smiled softly one more time, reminiscing. That name was and meant something so strong to her, something she would never forget. She closed her eyes as her smile turned more vivid and confident. “Me and Rose, together… that was,” she snickered. “We  _ explored _ together this planet, and we found the humans… it didn’t take long to discover what… they  _ do _ to  _ reproduce _ .”

“Oh.”

“Rose wanted to experience that, and at the time I was the closest one to her.” She smiled harder. “It took some convincing but in the end, I couldn’t say no to… her. So we hide ourselves and we… phazed our clothes off. She was… beautiful.” A wondrous sigh left her mouth. “The most magnanimous. And to  _ her _ …  _ I _ was also beautiful.”

The pale gem kept her quietness for some moments, and then she gulped and turned to the fusion, closing the distance.

“I was so  _ timid _ , but she guided me.” Pearl put her hands over her lap once more, her shoulders raising together with her eyebrows. “Then  _ I _ guided  _ her _ !” She laughed softly at her own thoughts. “How I liked the second part of it...More than I ever thought I would.” She added quickly, in a more timid voice, but it was still heard by the fusion at her side.

“That’s… news.” Bixbite said tentatively. She was quietly hearing everything but she got interested in Pearl’s story. She never opened up to her about it, and it was such an intimate fact. Bixbite couldn’t help but feel happy that she got to know this side of Pearl, that she shared it willingly.

“Then, in the end, we stopped…” Pearl’s smile dropped as she started. “As the war came she didn’t have the time to spare to just… relax. And  _ I _ couldn’t relax!” She made some silence but pressed on after some seconds. “I do not dare to say it became lonely, but… a war isn’t fun in any kind of way.”

“Yea, you don’t have to tell me  _ that _ part,” Bixbite said jokingly. She, herself, had such a tale and a past during the war, and even she couldn’t spare a lot of time to be with Garnet, she could just imagine her own general and leader.

“After the war, well… Rose was overwhelmed with such grief for the loss of her friends and soldiers. She tried to smile and said it was for the best but our… intimate sessions were still rare.” The smaller gem thought about her grim times, closing her eyes as she remembered the grief she felt. The emptiness. However, she still smiled, even if a social one, as to not to think so hard on it. “And then, I noticed, Rose was coming and going with humans. 

“They didn’t last… as you know… but she started to do those kinds of things… with them. She still gave me a lot of attention, but it was different. She didn’t want to do human… customs with me anymore.” 

“Pearl, I’m sorry…” Bixbite told. Of course, she knew about some of that story, or at least saw it for herself, but then she had to leave. She didn’t know it ended that way.

“I think it’s our fault, in a sense. I didn’t voice what I wanted at that time, and I just thought everything was going to be fine. Then Greg came and that showed to me that I was… well, wrong. Humans turned out to be not exactly a novelty.” 

She let a breath she didn’t exactly know she was holding. Her years of ignorance proved her wrong, and for the next years after she didn’t know how to handle that feeling. Pearl looked at Bixbite and the fusion raised her eyebrows in confusion, for some reason the smaller gem had a strange grin on her face.

“I thought I was done with… emotions and love after Rose, but… I guess I was wrong again.” Pearl pressed one of her hands against her cheek. “When I first met Sabina I couldn’t take my eyes off her hair. It took me some explaining to understand what dye was, but I understand the concept of changing your hair color eventually. It was like clothes!” Pearl beamed in a proud voice, making Bixbite hold her laugh. “Amethyst also had to explain what  _ cell phone numbers _ were.

“It was… strange, to say the least, usually  _ I’m  _ the one teaching her things!” Pearl seemed amused as if she told herself a little joke, and Bixbite couldn’t hold her laugh this time. Suddenly, the mood had lightened significantly. “I had received a lot of phone numbers through the last decade, and I didn’t know. Well, I didn’t  _ care _ .” Her hand dropped and stopped on her chest, clutching her fists. She still smiled, but it was less easygoing, it was heavier with lonely thoughts of the past. “My heart only belonged to my… to Rose.

“At that day in the concert I was trying to prove to everyone I was different, that I had changed, so even I was caught off-guard with Sabina’s pink hair. Amethysts pushed me over to her and I couldn’t do anything besides make a fool of myself.” Pearl giggled, her cheeks flushing with color at the thought of that night. “She was different. Especially the way she made me feel… the blossoming feeling in my chest when I realized that she liked and laughed at my words.” 

Pearl’s hand gripped the back of her neck as she smiled in the happy thoughts. Her eyes were so focused on Sabina’s lips that night. That ring was so enticing, caught her attention like a hook, she couldn’t tear her gaze away, and that memory made her blush a deep tone of blue.

“... I tried to forget the feeling, thinking that it would be useless, and being trapped with this kind of situation would be superfluous at the end of the day, but…” She sighed, trying to hold her smile of content. 

Bixbite’s hands gripped the smaller gem’s shoulder and Pearl turned her head to face her. Bixbite had a smile of her own, one that communicated to her what kind of feeling Pearl might be having.

“Why would it be useless, Pearl? It’s the way you feel, there’s nothing useless about a thing like that.” Bixbite quipped in a thoughtful and passionate retort as she couldn’t hold her smile. She thought that Pearl was being silly, and she was determined to tell her about it.

“It’s just… you weren’t there, Bixbite…” Pearl sighed again, forgetting how many times she did it already. “Rose not being there… you lose tracks of things. Well, I did. Suddenly Garnet took her place and I lost myself  _ and _ my purpose.” Pearl clutched her hands hard against her chest, also pressing her eyes closed tightly. “What I felt for her… it cannot be recreated… it’s gone, forever. Anything after that would be a… pitiful replacement!”

Pearl pushed air through her flaring nose, as these thoughts crossed her head like a raging storm, filled with deep dark clouds. How many months, years she passed with that thought. It started so slowly corrupting her inside and casting the bad things about her. In the end, Pearl wasn’t herself any longer… she didn’t know what to do after Rose had died, and no one knows how she felt about her loss, what it truly means to her. No one could  _ ever _ understand that unless they were  _ her _ .

Not even… not even  _ him _ .

“But then…” Pearl sighed, releasing all the tension that had built inside of her body. “... with time I realized myself that… Rose is gone, but… I could still move on, and just because she is gone doesn’t mean it ended.” A gentle smile showed up on her face. “I still have her in my memories, and even though is not… perfect, it’s good enough.

“And, in the end, it wasn’t a replacement but a continuation, I could continue but with something...someone new. Stars, it started so confusingly but I knew I couldn’t live my past, that only I can change how I see my future… Sabina is… different, and I thought that her resemblance with Rose would get in the way, or it was the sole purpose of my interests. However, that human…  she turned out to be more than a novelty too.

“I contacted her, and she told me I was  _ very late _ . I… didn’t understand what she meant by that, and when I was still confused she actually laughed and said she was joking.” Pearl thought of just how different Sabina and Rose was.

“She’s exciting and Stars is she different.” Bixbite smiled at the look of joy on the smaller gem’s face. “Everything is different.”

“Not everything.” Bixbite laughed but tilted her head when Pearl adamantly shook her head.

“You don’t understand. I was used to being alone...especially by this point.” Pearl chuckled but the action lacked humor is what the fusion realized. “After all these years and suddenly...I’m not.  Not only Sabina entered my life suddenly, but Garnet and you did as well. You spent so much time together, so I don't understand why...” Bixbite took a moment to grasp her meaning until Pearl looked at her. “Why did you and Garnet want me to see...you like that?

“Why did  _ you _ want me to see?” One of the questions that got to her the most. She continued to stare at the fusion blushed and bit her lip, suddenly embarrassed of her next words.

“I…” Bixbite sighed scratching her cheek. “...There was something about the way you first looked at us when we were…in the living area...” 

“You...you both knew I was watching back then too?” The fusion nodded slowly causing Pearl’s own face to flush. Suddenly Pearl noticed she's not been very subtle, at least not as much as she wanted. She also confirmed that Sabina had been right.

“The longing look on your face...to tell you ‘no’ felt...wrong. I wanted you to see and I wanted you to know those feelings were okay. And I – I think Garnet too – liked your eyes on us. It felt good to know that you were watching,”. Bixbite frowned when a sense of guilt passed through her. “If I knew that...If only I...I’m sorry if that made you uncomfortable and sorry to have caused you such unrest.” she cast her eyes down at her lap. When Pearl began to laugh Bixbite looked back at her in surprise.

“You're not the sole cause of my unrest. I’m not angry or saddened by either of your guys...actions.” Pearl admitted. “I was simply left wondering...” Bixbite fiddled with her hair some as she mumbled back,

“I had to hold myself from not looking at you every time, I wanted to know your reactions, and wanted to say that it was okay to look as much as you wanted…” She giggled slightly rubbing the back of her neck.”Garnet kept me in check, though. She said if you saw me looking back you’d run away.”

Pearl laughed nervously and fiddled with her fingers before stammering a shy, “Probably”. She couldn’t know the truth now, but she felt her heart almost exploding every time; wanting to watch further and not wanting to interrupt or get caught. It always made her body freeze and her eyes get disobedient.

Pearl didn’t know they were aware of her presence, and that’s one of the motives of her once lonely thoughtful night on the cliff. After hearing the truth that Bixbite had to share she was once again left in wonder. How does she feel about it, now that she has all sides of the history? Is she mad? No, of course not… they did something weird, but she wasn’t the in the slightest angry with them. Then, what is this feeling in her chest?

Well… it makes some sense to her now, but the old Pearl would disagree with her in the past if asked.

“So, when I saw you guys start these things in front of me…” She sighed. “I always knew you were a couple, of course, but you never did things like that in public… and when I heard, it wasn’t… I didn’t put too much thought in it, but when I saw...” A shy smile finds her way into her face. “When I saw you… a flame ignited in me… and it said… I want that.” She closed her eyes as she admitted. “I was… jealous.” The word caught Bixbite's attention almost immediately.

“What about that human woman you met? Sabina wasn't it?” Pearl's teammate looked at her in curiosity as she recalled all the moments she'd caught the petite gem with her head in her phone as of late. Surely she was spending the time speaking to the human she kept mentioning. “She is the one you've been talking to none stop lately correct?” 

“I've really been that obvious?” Pearl covered her face trying to hide in embarrassment. “She... she's been wonderful... I actually first started talking to her...believing it would  help me to understand what I was experiencing from seeing you two like... that.” Bixbite thought for a moment before smiling playfully at Pearl.

“Pearl, by any chance would she also be the reason I found you in the bathroom half nude?” She teased recalling the look on the Gem's face as she posed for her phone camera. 

“Found? If I recall you simply walked in after me.” Bixbite flushed as her tease was thrown right back at her. “ I gather from your reaction you enjoyed the view.” Pearl grinned when the fusion's mouth opened as if to protest but then immediately closed. 

Bixbite chewed on her tongue as she tried to avoid the image of her teammate's perfectly perky tits and blue erect nipples from that day. “But to answer your question she was the reason I was in the bathroom that day baring my breasts to the world.” Bixbite squirmed in her seat as the image flashed in her mind again.

“S-So she is someone good for you…” Bixbite murmured. Pearl almost laughed as she watched the fusion struggle to push the conversation forward.

“She is...but…” Pearl paused as she remembered what Sabina and her had last spoke of. The smaller gem’s eyebrows creased deeply as she lost herself in thought for a moment. “It’s been hard trying to get her to understand what we are. She's met no other gem beside myself...And it's important to me that she knows and understand what that is.”

“Then we'll tell her,” The pink haired gem smiled brightly. “And Garnet and I would be happy to help you do that.” Pearl looked on with widened eyes before her own smile graced her lips.

“Bixbite…” The fusion lost her smile as her head tilted. The way Pearl was looking at her made her froze. “Thank you…”

“T-There's no need to thank me I…” her chest tightened as she realized just how close Pearl actually was. When had she gotten so close or had she always been this close? “I...I _like_ being close to you… especially…” Bixbite suddenly felt the need to moisten her lips. “...recently...” her breaths deepened as her heartbeat quicken. Why was Pearl looking at her like that? 

The fusion’s hand got so close to Pearl’s brushing it; the pale gem smiled and reached out in response.

“The feeling is quite… mutual.” Pearl answered in a deep and calm voice. 

She understood where this was going, and Pearl had to admit to herself she wanted this. Bixbite was a relationship, just like Garnet. So complete and perfect; Pearl wanted to feel like that again, but in a different way she wanted to feel Garnet’s love and acceptance. She didn’t want to fuse… She just wanted... the other gem’s attention and touch.

Pearl mouth opened slightly as she leaned closer. Bixbite could see the tip of her tongue and moved to meet it as Pearl blushed. The fusion’s own face heated as their lips met, it was soft and careful but she didn’t pull away.

Their bodies trembled in their clumsy kiss, Pearl’s hands stayed put as Bixbite pulled the smaller gem closer, squeezing her hips. Their legs intertwining as Pearl opened her mouth wider allowing Bixbite inside. Sliding against the other gem’s tongue passionately, Bixbite tried to find a rhythm although be it quite a shy one.

Bixbite quite enjoyed the situation and got herself to do some things that Garnet loved to do to her. She was using this situation and exploring the paler gem’s mouth, trying to figure it out and Pearl made clear her appreciation of that by the way she moaned and gasped from time to time.

It wasn't their first kiss together, but the feeling was different from before. It wasn’t something planned, it was of their own volition. They wanted that, it was their kiss to enjoy, and no one else could say otherwise. Pearl’s inside burst in happiness as she got to feel her new partner’s mouth without restraints; her mouth turned up into a smile as she pushed her face against Bixbite’s, her nose rubbing against her cheek as she mumbled happily, letting the fusion do what she wanted with her. 

Bixbite took hold of the smaller gem and her mind flashed rapidly with Pearl’s naked image from the bathroom. A wild feeling took over her being as she intensified the kiss, grabbing the paler gem tighter. She raised her other hand to caress her cheek, biting her lower lip, and deepening the sloppy kiss.

When they separated both were breathing heavily and gazing at each other intently. Pearl held one hand over her chest and Bixbite slipped one of hers towards her back, she wanted to keep feeling the smaller gem and the heat she generated.

“Oh, Stars… that was…” Pearl exhaled, her eyebrows raised and eyes almost fluttering. “It’s been such a long time that I have forgot how… how it feels.” Pearl almost sighed that last part in wonder.

Bixbite smiled softly as she crossed her legs together, resting her hands behind her on the grass. “Yea, humans sure are adventurous with their form of affection.”

Pearl couldn’t suppress her laugh after hearing what Bixbite had said. She turned her face towards the starry sky one more time, as to behold this extremely beautiful scenery. Unbeknownst to her, a shared kiss under a sky full of stars would be a clichê of so many romance movies that Pearl herself regarded as pointless.

Even when she didn’t understand the point of movies, her feelings weren’t disregarded at all. Her chest was full of confidence, happiness; it was bursting, in fact. Maybe, for the fact that she didn’t know them, the feeling intensified. Or maybe not… the fact, still, is the same. She was happy.

Looking still at the smiling sky above her, she felt her chest swell on the newfound happiness of being with Bixbite as she pondered what would come next, and if she would be ready for it. Whatever it was, she couldn’t help but feel a little excited in the bottom of her heart.


	6. Now We Wait

The three gems walked into the place to loud band-man music, something none of them were used to especially recently. The bar smelled of subtle alcohol and greasy burgers and fries. The place was packed with mostly female patrons and the atmosphere was busy but not chaotic. Women mangling or dancing with each other or groups of their own friends. Which consisted of men and women both. Shopping to look around the two taller gems looked at Pearl. The smaller gem looked down at her cell phone looking over the message from the beautiful woman again before putting the device away. Scanning the place she locks eyes with the bartender whose eyes light up upon seeing her. Leading the way Pearl guides the group over to Sabina, who paused in shaking her customer’s dirty martini half way through.

“Pearly?” The human woman exclaimed. “What are you doing here?” Sabina poured the drink into its glass and slid it to her customer before turning back to them. 

“Sabina we need to talk.” Pearl said.

“I know I said come down and visit me anytime, Pearl, but I definitely didn’t expect you the  _ day _ I said it  _ or  _ for you to bring Bonnie and Clyde—who are these two anyway?” Bixbite looked at Sabina in confusion.

“Hello Sabina, my name’s Garnet and this is Bixbite and we’re—” Pearl stepped in front of the lead when the human took on a look of disbelief.

“The Crystal Gems, we’re gems Sabina.” The look of determination on Pearl’s face amused the human woman but—Sabina glanced through the bar—not the attention their presence brought.

“Yeah. Sure. Okay.” Pearl frowned as the woman went further down the bar to hand off another of those strange drinks she constantly kept making upon request. Sabina glanced her way when she followed her down the crowded bar counter. “Pearl er...I’m kinda working. Do we really have to talk about this now?” Sabina sighed grinning at a guy in apology as she placed down his beer. If this kept up she’d fall behind on orders.

“You said come see you any time. Why do you humans say what you don’t mean?” Pearl voiced her confusion as she followed her around to the other side of the bar. Sabina knew she had said that but hadn’t thought that Pearl would have taken her literally, nor did she think she would have brought her little gang— as she turned to grab the kahlua she decided to take another look at the two women—

_ Geez, these are the chicks Pearly’s rooming with?  _ She also decided there was definitely nothing little about them...Sabina shook her head as she turned back to Pearl. It wasn’t that she was not glad to see her, it was quite the opposite actually. The human hadn’t seen Pearl since the Rock show when she first gave her her number and Sabina was glad she had. When she talked with Pearl the experience was...eye opening, enlightening. Sabina adored how incredibly intelligent she was. It was absolutely refreshening but-

“We  _ humans _ have to work so we can make a living and that's what I'm trying to do right now.” She could hear the frustration in her own voice.

“That's what we came to talk about Miss.” Sabina looked over at the female that hadn't said anything up until this point. She seemed to just appear by Pearl's side. She had been introduced but why couldn't Sabina recall her name? She spotted the gem in between her eyes as she looked at her, after a moment of thought she placed the name, Bixbite.

“You see our group is called the Crystal Gem’s but that’s besides the point we  _ are _ gems.” She said it so matter-of-fact and confidently as if that would explain everything as she smiled at Sabina. The human looked at Bixbite in confusion and a little creeped out. 

For some reason Pearl and her friends thought they were gemstones and Sabina wasn’t sure if she was joking or if she should be concerned anymore.

“Pearl…” Said gem sighed in her own clear frustration.

“My gem is right here as clear as day on my face.” She pointed out the precious gemstone as Sabina hesitantly began to wash cups as she listened.The bar was loud and busy with people having their own private conversations and music, their group all but forgotten. Sabina still didn’t look convinced just concerned. When she had looked at the other two they hadn’t moved. She could already see Bixbite’s frustration and Garnet couldn’t be bothered, not caring if she believed them or not. It was hard to tell with the shades. Sabina simply shook her head going back to her dishes causing Pearl to frown.

“W-well what about our colors. It’s not anything like a human’s.” Pearl puffed up in frustration. “I’m white, Garnet’s purple and...I don’t even know what color Bixbite is!” Bixbite frowned as Sabina began to laugh.

“Easy it’s obviously paint. Come on be honest, you’re cosplayers? It would make sense. Is that what the Crystal Gems are?” She smirked as if she figured it all out. Pearl’s face burned blue in anger as she clenched her fists.

“Argh I-”

“Pearl,” Bixbite placed her hand on her shoulder causing her to jump at how softly she’d called her. “It’s okay, just show her.” The smaller fusion smiled at her and she blushed and bit her lip.

“I...What about this then?” thinking for a moment Pearl’s hair lite up growing longer and longer until it reached her back and the light from her gem and her hair faded away. There was silence for a moment between the four of them before a glass slipped from Sabina’s hands shattering on the floor as her mouth hung open.

“...Could we do that if we were humans?” The two gems looked at Garnet as she spoke to see the small smirk on her face. 

“Shit…” Sabina cursed and snapped out of it as she watched her manager come out of his office from across the bar. She wished she could be a gem right about now too.

 

After that the gems stepped outside of the bar without understanding much of what happened, as they all thought that maybe they should have brought Steven along as he is the voice of reason in the group when it comes to humans. They just don't know how to socialize with them. Especially Pearl.

As they got to the border of the boardwalk Pearl couldn't hold her sigh back as she rubbed her forehead, eyebrows dressed in thoughts. Bixbite and Garnet were right behind her.

Bixbite was quite worried for the gem and reached out for her arm cautiously, giving a reassuring squeeze of support. “Hey, Pearl? It's alright, she understood in the end.”

“I messed up didn't I?” Pearl asks in a quiet voice. That was one of her fears when she decided that today was the day she would adamantly explain everything. In the end it was a foolish idea. Liking a human? Pearl almost scoffed.

“You did not.” Garnet intervened with a hand on the smaller gem shoulder. “You made Sabina realise her mistake, it could have gone way worse than that.” Pearl looked back at the tallest fusion just to see her putting her visors back in place. Pearl quickly noted that Garnet had foreseen the possible outcomes with her vision.

Immediate relief crashed Pearl and made her shoulders sag. She wouldn’t know what to do with herself if she had made Sabina go away. The human was becoming something important to her, and she was not even remotely ready for the possibility of Sabina going away because of one mistake she made.

Pearl's smile found her place back on her face and she squeezed Bixbite's hand back. Not only Sabina but these two were coming to mean something as well. Pearl felt very involved with both fusions and that made her comfortable with everything that was going on.

“So what now?” Pearl asked.

“We wait,” Garnet mumbled quietly but in a very audible voice, “She will show up.”

“For how long?” Pearl couldn't help but smile nervously at Garnet.

“I don't know.” Garnet again fix her visors. “Too many possibilities.”

“It’s not like we don’t have time on our hands…” Bixbite chimed in murmuring.


End file.
